Fireteams that fight together
by EmeraldR0se
Summary: A reclused Hunter, a naive Warlock, and a lonesome Ghost form a fireteam during an improvised mission on Titan. What they uncover forces them to fight their way through the forgotten golden age arcology, the lost Hunter perhaps rekindling something she had thought long lost to her.


Fireteams that fight together

Chapter 1

* * *

_~ Titan, largest moon of Saturn, Sol _

A small dropship flies low above the ethane and methane sea, approaching an ancient rig in the middle of the deadly sea.

The rig had seen better days, hell it had seen better months, maybe even years. Most of the buildings including the arcology are either slowly falling apart from the years of neglect or are barely being kept together by bridges of metal tethers and wiring like small islands desperately trying to stick together in this harsh environment.

A true relic of a different time, a golden age.

Most would pass the rig without interest in the old scrap heap, for most there wasn't anything left on the forgotten station nor its arcology, but not for the passengers of the dropship.

To them the station was filled with riches, things easily overlooked by others or passed off as junk, things that to them could aid in creating ships or fueling their weapons.

Unfortunately for them, the scavenging run didn't come without risk. Recently the rig had found new inhabitants in the form of the Guardians, the ones that had been chosen by the Great Machine…

Sure some of them would argue that looking for usable scrap wasn't worth risking their lives for, but they didn't have a say in the matter, so was the life of a Dreg; the lowest of the Eliksni order.

The Eliksni skiff flew as low as possible, carefully hovering above the rig, hoping to avoid conflict with possible Guardians in the area. After a moment of scanning the area for activity and concluding it was safe to drop, a head poked out of the back of the ship, followed by another and another.

Three Dregs looked around, letting their eyes adjust to the daylight on the moon. The last daylight they had seen was that of the European Dead Zone on Terra before they boarded the skiff. An audible growl howled from the belly of the ship, their Captain ordered them to jump down onto the rig so the rest of the pack could follow.

Not wanting to disobey and risk missing out on precious ether, they complied and leaped down onto the metal surface of the rig taking a defensive formation, all three Dregs pulling out a shock pistol and dagger, just in case they needed to defend themselves.

Within a second of the Dregs landing a few higher ranked Eliksni dropped down, these still had all four of their arms compared to the lowly-ranked Dregs who only had two. These were Marauders, Eliksni stealth operatives with their dual shock blades and active camouflage, scouts to seek out the treasures hidden on the rig and to warn for potential dangers up ahead.

Another growl from the ship, an angry order aimed at the Marauders who were standing around. Their Captain wanted them to start moving, comparing them to the uselessness of a Dreg. Not looking to get docked and stripped of their rank, the two Marauders started maneuvering on all six limbs, disappearing deeper into the rig.

Three more thuds followed after the Marauders ran off, two Vandals with their wire rifles slung over their shoulders and the pack's Captain, a large hulking Eliksni with a shrapnel launcher occupying two of its four hands.

The Captain began barking orders once more as the skiff engaged its cloak, hiding from view before taking off to wait for more of the Captain's orders. Shortly after, the small pack of Eliksni began moving as one, taking the same route the Marauders had taken.

''What are they doing Pepper?'' A female voice asked, her voice just above a whisper to not break her concentration while aiming down her sniper's scope.

''I'm not sure Guardian, it's been a long time since we've encountered the Fallen patrolling in this sector, you'd think they would drop further away from Sloane's position…'' The small machine by her side responded, her voice mimicking her Guardian's whisper as to not distract her.

''Agreed, something's not right.'' The Guardian nodded before slinging the sniper over her shoulder before getting up from her sniper nest. ''Inform Sloane I'm engaging them.''

''I've already established communications with her Guardian.'' The ghost said, earning a groan from her Guardian.

''I heard that.'' A new voice joined the frequency of the Guardian's coms.

''Sloane.'' The Guardian greeted disinterested.

''Guardian.'' Sloane greeted abruptly. ''It's been a long time since we had Fallen 'visitors' on Titan and by the looks of it they're heading towards the arcology.''

''Hive territory.'' Pepper mentioned, earning a hushed ''I know'' from her Guardian.

''Judging by the size of this group, it's a scavenging mission, but I'd like to prevent a turf war between the Fallen and the Hive.''

''So you're sending us in to take care of the Fallen, got it, moving to intercept the targets before they can breach the arcology walls.'' The Guardian interrupted. her steps and the cocking of a gun audible over the coms.

''Not entirely-'' Sloane said, being interrupted by the Guardian.

''Sloane don't you dare saddle me up with a Kinderguardian.''

''I'm pairing you up with a Warlock who recently arrived at the Tower, don't worry she's got some experience under her belt; she won't get in your way.'' Sloane continued, ignoring the Guardian's pleats.

''Fine;'' The Guardian grumbled. ''Tell her to meet me at the bridge to the solarium, Pepper kill the coms.''

''Good luck Guardians, happy hunting.''

* * *

The Captain and its crew carefully made their way over the first bridge, sneaking pas what they assumed was a Guardian outpost overlooking an alien invested rig in the distance.

The pack of Eliksni was using outdated intel from when they had followed the weakened Guardians to Titan during The Red War as the humans in the European Dead Zone called it. Truly a shame that House Dusk was weakened themselves by those false profits before the Cabal invasion, otherwise they could have seized this outpost for themselves as a temporary hideout, maybe even killing off the Guardian occupation here on Titan.

But now that the Red War was over, even if it had only been a few months, the Guardians were reclaiming ground everywhere but luckily for the pack, the old rig hadn't changed much since House Dusk retreated from the station, their intel seeming still useful to avoid Guardian outposts.

A soft growl followed by more growling from one of the Dregs in their native tongue alerted the Captain to something.

Five pairs of four eyes shot to where a single pair was looking, normally the Captain would have punished the Dreg for speaking up in a time of silence but this, this was a great find.

Up ahead on an old landing platform littered with used containers, a small, white machine flew in and out of containers, scanning objects left and right as if it was looking for something.

One of those little machines the Guardians used, the ones that the Great Machine created for the filth it had chosen.

A dead one's shell was worth tons of glimmer and sometimes a favor from smugglers like The Spider on the Tangled Shore.

A live one, well… let's say the pack wasn't sure what to expect, but if a dead one was valuable then a live one would prove only more valuable right? More value meant more ether for the pack, that's all that mattered to them.

One of the Vandals had already taken aim with its wire rifle ready to take out the small drone, only for the weapon to be forced down by the Captain of the pack, it wanted the machine alive.

The pack slowly spit up, encircling the platform waiting for their leader's command to climb up. Unlike before, there were no orders being barked not even hushed growl, no the pack knows better, this find is too valuable. If their Captain moves, so do the others.

''I can't believe I still haven't found a suitable Guardian…'' The Ghost muttered to itself. ''AGH!'' The tiny machine screamed before rushing out of the container it was currently in as something hit its shell. ''Ugh, Hive gunk…''

The simple white shell of the Ghost now donned a large black stain on its left side. ''Great now I'll have to ask random Guardians if they would be willing to clean my-'' The Ghost cut itself off.

In front of the Ghost stood the Fallen Captain, its four eyes trained on the small drone. The standoff only lasted a few seconds, before the Ghost could verbally respond two arms lunged forward nearly grabbing a hold of the tiny machine.

''AAAH'' The Ghost screamed, trying to fly out the other side of the container, only to be met with two new faces, that of a Vandal and a Dreg. The Vandal mimicking the actions of its leader, managing to snag the tiny machine.

''Help! Anyone! Heeeeeelp!''

The pleats of the Ghost being drowned out by satisfied and sinister growls coming from the Captain, followed by cries of victory coming from the pack.

Unbeknown to the Eliksni pack, their cries attracted another audience.

''We should do something! They're going to kill that Ghost…'' A Guardian told her Ghost, watching the event unfold from a distance.

She had recently received a request from one of Zavala's deputy commanders to investigate an Eliksni scavenging group and by the looks of it, these were the scavenging pirates she was informed about.

''We have our orders, we are to wait for a Hunter scout investigating the Fallen movement.'' Her Ghost commented, his voice lacking any empathy for his fellow Ghost. ''Seems like it doesn't have a Guardian anyway doesn't really seem like our problem…''

''Stephano!''

''What? It's the truth-'' The argument was cut short by the deafening sound of a sniper rifle being fired, followed by a roar of pain a moment later.

From seemingly out of nowhere a sniper fired as the Fallen Captain threw one of its upper arms, holding the still live Ghost into the air to show off the pack's catch.

The bullet tore through the poorly armored elbow joint of the Captain, undoing the Eliksni of the upper arm holding the Ghost in the air, ether spraying out of the created wound like a geyser.

For a second there was nothing, no sound from the Captain nor any of the other Eliksni, no response from the pack, no second shot from the sniper, only when reality hit the Captain that it had lost its arm was there a sound.

A roar of pain mixed with Eliksni curses aimed at the hidden sniper. The larger of the creatures crouched down, one of its arms reaching for the stump created by the unknown sniper.

The Dregs quickly formed a protective line around their Captain and the Vandals grabbed their wire rifles, attempting to return fire and create an opening for the rest of the pack to retreat.

Before both Vandals were looking through their scopes, the same deafening roar could be heard from the sniper rifle, one of the Vandals losing its head in the process, ether bursting out of the hole as the body dropped lifelessly to the ground.

Another roar from the Captain of the pack, this time an order, an order to retreat.

At the order, mixed growls of conflict emerged from the rest of the pack. The Vandal had calculated the sniper's location by tracing the bullet's origin, pointing out to the pack where to shoot but the Dregs knew better than to listen to a mere Vandal.

In the end, the Dregs complied with the Captain's order, aiding their leader in the slow retreat as the Vandal swapped out its wire rifle with the Captain's shrapnel launcher now that it had a clue where the sniper was hiding.

Unknown to the scavengers, the reveal was planned by the sniper, she purposely leaped from her hiding spot atop of the bridge into view, rifle secured on her back in favor of a combination of hand cannon and knife.

The Vandal fired wildly into the air with the shrapnel launcher, clearly, it wasn't used to the change in weapon, almost missing the airborne Guardian with the flaming pallets from the gun. A few hit her armor and cloak singing some of it and sending the Guardian to the ground.

But instead of falling flat on her face as the Eliksni had hoped, the Guardian rolled before she landed on the metal surface of the rig, taking a knee at the end of the roll and showing off her blade at the lone pirate.

At this the creature panicked, knowing close combat with a Guardian would mean its end. It had already bought the rest of the pack time to retreat, they were nowhere to be seen anymore. Its best chance at survival would be to flee and regroup, but not empty-handed, no that wasn't an option.

The Vandal thought itself cunning and fired a quick and easily avoided burst of shrapnel at the Guardian, also reaching for the lonesome Ghost trying to free itself from the severed arm of the Captain.

As the Vandal expected the Guardian dodged the shrapnel, giving it a small opportunity to escape the encounter. The Eliksni was hailing itself victorious, imagining the amounts of ether it would be rewarded for coming back alive **with** the live machine, only for its daydream to be shattered into pieces.

An audible roar of pain could be heard throughout the whole rig as the Vandal leaped down from the landing zone, almost escaping.

The roar followed by a loud thud as the Eliksni hit the ground hard, the Guardian's knife sticking out of its back.

Even with the knife in its back; the pirate still attempted to escape, hearing the Guardian's boots landing behind it followed by her footsteps.

''Goddamn Fallen scum.'' Was all the Eliksni heard before the knife was torn from the flesh of its back, this time an audible screech of pain howled through the rig.

''That hurt? Good.'' The downed Vandal was forced onto its back.

It looked up at the one that killed one of its allies, one of them, a Guardian, the one chosen in favor of the Eliksni race.

Was this female Human? Awoken? Or perhaps one of those machines? The Vandal wondered for a moment, thinking of what to do with this one if its final gambit paid off, reaching for a hidden blade with one of its smaller arms.

Before it even had a chance to pull out the weapon it lost its two larger arms, severed by two quick shots from the Guardian's hand cannon.

More screeching, the sound almost drowning out the sound of the leaking ether coming from the Vandal's newly created stumps.

''What is your mission?'' The Guardian asked, crouching down and putting one of her boots against the Fallen's throat, threatening to crush it. ''Speak! Bug!'' The Guardian pulled off the Vandal's mask as if to let the creature know to talk.

In return, the Eliksni only spat curses in its native tongue at her, showing off its razor-sharp teeth, mixed with traces of ether leaking, probably due to the creature being close to death.

''Didn't learn to speak Terran? Shame.'' The Guardian said sarcastically, pointing her hand cannon at the Fallen's head. There was a moment of silence, the two combatants staring each other down.

''WAIT!'' A different voice yelled seemingly from out of nowhere, startling the Guardian who fired her weapon, obliterating the Eliksni's head in the process.

''I… uhm… know how to translate… Eliksni…'' The newcomer announced, watching the Hunter scout she was supposed to meet, reach for her chest. ''Are you… alright?''

''NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!'' The Hunter spat back, clearly upset with the robed newcomer. ''Who the hell thinks it's a good idea to just suddenly yell at a person holding a gun?! What if I shot you?!''

''Well… Stephano would simply resurrect me.'' The robed Guardian said, showing off the white and blue ball-shaped Ghost in the palm of her hands.

''These are the fireteam members I deal with…'' The Hunter murmured, shaking her head slowly.

''T-Thank you…'' A voice came from the Eliksni's dead body. ''You know, for going through the trouble of saving my life.''

''All part of the job fellow Ghost.'' Pepper materialized at her Guardian's side, her bright red oval shell, the little silver wings attached to the back of her shell shining bright.

''Pepper what did I say about materializing in an active combat zone?'' Her Guardian asked.

''It's going to get us killed, blah, blah, blah I get it.'' Pepper crudely mimicked her Guardian's voice. ''Not the point, what are you doing here?'' She asked the lonesome Ghost.

''Clearly looking for a Guardian to raise.'' The orb-shaped Ghost named Stephano spoke up.

''Stephano manners!'' His Guardian patted him on the shell, silencing him.

''He's not wrong though, I am still looking for my Guardian…'' The lonesome Ghost looked down saddened. ''Ever since the Red War ended and my powers returned I've been continuing my search.''

''Sucks to be you little light.'' The Hunter said disinterestedly. ''Good luck on your search, me and jump scare Warlock over there've got a pack of Fallen to hunt so if you'll excuse us...''

The Hunter unceremoniously kicked the dead body of the Vandal out of her way before looking into the direction that the pack had gone.

''So you are the one Sloane had mentioned!'' The Warlock happily clapped her hands together followed by a quick bow. ''It's an honor!''

''Cut the crap blueberry, let's go.'' The Hunter pointed over her shoulder towards a walkway heading towards a heavily gunked and corrupted part of the rig.

''W-Wait! C-Can I maybe… join?'' The lonesome Ghost asked as the Warlock ran over to her companion. ''I-I haven't been able to venture into the arcology before, there are too many threats in there…''

''Sure!''

''No way.''

The two Guardians looked at each other, followed by a heavy sigh from the Hunter.

''No way I'm getting in an argument with a Warlock again, just stay out of my way Ghost.''

''I'll do my best!''

* * *

**A new project? From moi? Yes, sadly enough for my average readers that are used to my League of Legends stories, sadly for them they'll have to wait a little longer for a new chapter as I start another project besides my two already running stories. **

**Anyways let's get back on track, welcome to my first (and probably only) Destiny story, I hope everyone who made it this far enjoyed what they've read so far and are looking forward to the next entry where I'll make sure to flesh out the two Guardians that haven't been fully introduced just yet. **

**Big shoutout to Cego who I've been playing Destiny 2 with for the last couple of months and who also challenged me to write something for once in my life. Thanks bro and good luck with your story. **

**That'll do it for this chapter, feedback and follows are always super appreciated from readers and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter but for now, **

**Emerald out. **


End file.
